Mission Impossible: Tame the Uzumaki
by Dragonoiya
Summary: Kushina and Minato prepare dinner for the arrival of Kushina's older sister and niece. However said niece is something of Little Kushina's clone. but a certain Uchiha can tame her...probably...maybe...that's impossible. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Mission Impossible: Tame the Uzumaki

It was a sunny day on Konoha. The villagers were happy and satisfied, the ninjas were satisfied, the Council Elders were satisfied, and just about everyone was satisfied. Yes, a happy day indeed. Except for the Hokage.

The Fourth Hokage and famous Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze was doing paperwork like the average Kage usually does. But this time, he was more anxious and stressed than the average Kage. His long-term girlfriend had declared her older sister was coming to Konoha for a visit. This came as news for even the red head.

Kushina Uzumaki thought that her whole family died along with Whirlpool Country. Apparently not because just a few days ago, the couple received a letter in their mail stating that Teruko Uzumaki, self-proclaimed older sister of Kushina, has decided to grace her imouto with her and her daughter's presence. Kushina was beyond pleased; she was elated and decided to cook dinner for all of them.

Minato didn't complain. This just served as an excuse to eat more of his girlfriend's cooking, it was heavenly. What he was really worried about was Teruko's daughter, Kyoko Uzumaki. The kid was probably somewhere around four years old but if she was anything like how Kushina used to be, even demons wouldn't want to step anywhere near Konoha. He voiced his opinion to his girlfriend; however Kushina just smacked him upside his head and told him he was just being silly.

And here Minato waited, at the gates with Kushina. In the distance, a caravan could be seen approaching. Minato shifted nervously. Kushina dismissed his movement as excitement.

When the caravan arrived at the gates and dropped off its occupants, said occupants gave a warm hug to Kushina. Well only one of them, the younger one just stood there with a fox toy in hand and staring curiously at the Yellow Flash.

"Onee-chan, y-you're alive! You're really alive!" Kushina exclaimed as tears escaped her eyes while hugging her onee-chan.

"I know, Kushina, I know! I promise I'll explain everything." Teruko cried.

"Over dinner?"

"Oh imouto, you shouldn't have!"

"I insist."

While the females chatted, Minato turned his attention to the four-year-old girl. She looked normal, a little red haired girl innocently clutching her toy while openly staring at the Hokage. Still, it wouldn't hurt to proceed with caution.

Kneeling down before the little girl so that they faced each other, Minato smiled at her with his Hiraishin ready to teleport him somewhere safe any minute.

"Hey there." Minato cooed "What's your name, child?"

The girl's gaze never left the Namikaze's eyes. This made said Namikaze more uncomfortable. "The name's Kyoko. Kyoko Uzumaki. I know who you are, Kaa-chan told me. You're the Yellow Flasher!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Minato felt like a bull hit him square in the face when this child called him the "Yellow Flasher". Kushina, hearing their exchange burst into a fit of laughter while Teruko frowned.

"Kyoko-chan, it's not 'Yellow Flasher', it's 'Yellow _Flash_'." Teruko scolded.

"Yellow Flasher!" Kyoko persisted.

Teruko and Minato sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Minato-san! Usually Kyoko-chan has good reasons for what she does and says…" Teruko apologized.

"That's 'cuz 'Yellow Flasher' is better than 'Yellow Flash'. 'Yellow Flasher' sounds tame compared to 'Yellow Flash', which is actually a euphemism for a male releasing urine." Kyoko explained.

"Uh…" Kushina was dumbfounded. Never had she heard a four-year-old say such big words or even think of such things! The couple turned their heads to an embarrassed Teruko sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, how about we talk this over dinner?" she suggested.

"Yeah sure. And you better tell me _everything_." Kushina stressed the word 'everything'. "And I hope you wouldn't mind a friend of mine and her son joining us would you?"

"Oh of course not!"

Taking the little red head in her arms, Teruko followed her little sister and her future brother-in-law to their house.

"Who else is coming? Why wasn't I told?" Minato whispered as he leant in closer to his girlfriend's ear.

"Relax, Minato, it's just Mikoto-chan and Itachi-kun." Kushina reassured.

Minato let out a sigh of relief. He had no problem with Itachi, the kid was quiet and polite and, if Fugaku's boasting was anything to go by, a promising ninja in the future.

Itachi was the same age as Kyoko, and they're both quite smart. Even so they're also polar opposites. Kyoko was loud and brash while Itachi was silent and well-mannered. He wondered how this would turn out, probably with Kyoko being the one to start a fight.

…

Dinner was long, _very_ long. It felt like the longest dinner Minato had ever had. He occasionally got bits of food in his hair when Kyoko got bored and flicked it on her spoon. He didn't know whether it was coincidence, because he foolishly sat opposite of her, or if she was doing it deliberately because all the food fell down on his hair. Little Itachi tried to stop her but she just stuck her tongue out at him and called him a stuck up prick-who-thinks-he's-so-cool-pansy. Where Kyoko learned all these words Minato will never know, certainly not from her mother.

Speaking of mothers, the other three females were certainly spending their fair share of time talking about whatever women talk about these days. Desert came about and Minato and Itachi got the shock of their lives to see how Kyoko ate her ice cream. She certainly ate faster than an elephant eating a spoonful of it, how she didn't get brain-freeze was a mystery.

When dinner was finished, the couple led their guests to the living room where they chatted some more. Unfortunately for him, Kushina left the kids to Minato for him to entertain. At this point, the blonde _really_ wanted to do some Hokage work, it was much better than babysitting the little red haired demon in a human's body.

Deciding he didn't actually have to do anything, Minato sat down on a couch and watched Kyoko and Itachi argue it out on some kiddie thing.

"Swords are better!" Kyoko yelled.

"I think shurikens are more effective." Itachi stated calmly.

"Shurikens are small! Swords are flashier and they show just how cool you are!"

"Shurikens are pin-point accurate and more clean in delivering death." Okay, so what the toddlers were talking about wasn't exactly 'kiddie stuff'.

"Che! Shurikens miss their targets most of the time. Swords could be clean too; just a quick stab should do it."

"Swords are bigger, heavier, and you can't hide them up your sleeves."

"If you know seals you can!"

"You know fuuinjutsu?"

"Naturally!" here Kyoko looked smug "I may suck at taijutsu and ninjutsu but, as an Uzumaki, I have to be good at seals."

This caught not only Minato's but also Kushina's attention at the mention of seals. Asking Teruko the silent question, said red haired mother chuckled.

"Ah, Kyo-chan's fuuinjutsu is rather legendary, even at the price of her below-average ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. But she's a prodigy at seals!" Teruko boasted.

"Ah well, it's only expected of an Uzumaki." Mikoto said.

"But Kyo-chan is a fuuinjutsu prodigy even among Uzumaki standards!"

"Wow, that's amazing. Speaking of seals, Minato and I want to show you this special one we made…"

And with that Kushina led the women to another room, Minato grudgingly following them and leaving the kids alone.

…

When the adults came back to the living room, they were faced with a scene that made Minato's jaw drop and the women coo and cheer and cat-call.

On the floor lay Itachi on his back with Kyoko straddling his waist, one hand holding up his collar so his face was closer to her's.

To the kids, they were in the middle of a fight, which got interrupted when the women started fussing over them and taking pictures. To the adults, their posture suggested a lot more than a simple fight.

While a laughing Teruko took a picture of the two children, Kyoko got shy and unknowingly hugged Itachi while still on the ground in an attempt to get away from the camera. This only made the women cheer even louder and take more pictures.

Minato sighed. Even if this was the demon-like girl and the quiet boy he was talking about, they sure looked cute together even if their position wasn't intended.

"You know Minato," Mikoto's voice alerted the Hokage to her presence in front of him "Itachi-chan and Kyoko-chan have made more progress than you and Kushina-chan have." Minato turned red as Mikoto gave an evil wink.

…

That night, Mikoto was making heart-felt goodbyes to her friends. Unbeknownst to them, Itachi stepped closer to Kyoko. This was not missed by Minato.

"Today was…fun. We'll see each other again maybe?" Itachi blushed slightly.

Kyoko stared at him and then smiled "Yeah, sure. You come around to play next time okay?"

Kyoko's smile made the four-year-old Uchiha to blush even more. His mother then led him out. Itachi looked back frequently at Kyoko who stood by the door, waving, until they were out of sight.

Today was certainly an interesting day. Minato made a reminder to buy Itachi some sweets as a reward for taming an Uzumaki girl the same way he tamed his Uzumaki girl. Love in small children was just too cute; Minato realized why women make a fuss all over things like that.

…

**Author's Note**

**Heya, this is my first one-shot. I was just chilling one day when this idea just popped into my head, so I just made it into this one-shot here.**

**It was inspired when my relatives and I found my youngest cousin and niece in that very same position at an after-wedding party, except on the couch and there was no fight. Only two people heard me but I said, "Those two had made more progress than the bride and groom!" Haha. I hope you liked this fanfic!**

**Dragonoiya**


	2. Chapter 2

_Six Years_

Six-year-old Itachi Uchiha never thought he would ever see that red haired girl with the strange fascination for swords again. Yet here she was on his graduating team, a scowl marring her pretty features.

It seemed that the last time the two had met two years ago, Kyoko Uzumaki had pushed herself beyond her limits to better her ninjutsu and taijutsu. Her taijutsu was still kind of average but she trained her ninjutsu to a level that _almost_ rivaled his. Her shurikenjutsu sucked compared to his but he admitted her skill with katanas and wakizashis was rather impressive. Not surprising since her father was one of the top samurai in the Land of Iron before he met his untimely death at the hands of missing-ninjas from Iwagakure, her mother meeting the same fate as well.

Living with her only known alive relatives, Kyoko enrolled in the Ninja Academy to prove herself worthy of being a kunoichi. Just a year into the academy and she graduated with rocketing colors, just like Itachi. Everyone called her the same thing they called Itachi, a prodigy.

Kyoko wasn't the same loud-mouthed and rude red haired little Uzumaki she-devil from two years ago…okay, so maybe she was sometimes…most of the time…but when she got serious about something, she was like a completely different person. The worst part was, however, she got along extremely well with Itachi. Itachi on the other hand, while her company was appreciated, she drew unwanted attraction to them.

Everyone, ranging from members of the Uchiha clan and Kyoko's aunt to their third member of their team, Shisui Uchiha, who was three years their senior, believed that the two young ninjas have had and will have in the future some sort of chemistry. Their hopes were shot down when all Kyoko had to do was simply start a fist fight with Itachi. But the hopes never died completely.

That fist fight wasn't just a ruse to get fangirls/boys off their backs; Kyoko somehow, got it through her head that she and the Uchiha boy were destined to be rivals. Not a single day passed when Kyoko did not challenge Itachi to a fight. All Itachi could do was accept, knowing that even if he declined she'd fight him anyways. Their spars always ended with him winning, or in a draw. Even if Kyoko never won, she never let it get to her and still kept her challenges up. Her aunt, Kushina Uzumaki, and Shisui were very encouraging too. Itachi didn't know whether that meant she had a strong mental fortitude, or if she needed some serious help.

_Eight Years_

Kyoko was hit with grief and loss. First she lost her parents, and now her aunt and, admittedly, her uncle.

Funny how she'd always rejected the Fourth Hokage to be a suitable husband for her aunt because she saw him as a "girly flake" and now, after his death, she finally accepted him. Her life was full of regrets.

She never got to tell Minato that she grudgingly admired him as the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, and for creating mind-blowing techniques such as the Rasengan and Hiraishin. She never got to say sorry for chasing him around the village when he sent her on a week-long mission while he got err…'busy'…with Aunt Kushi. She never got to tell him that she'd subconsciously call him her uncle while plotting against him. Lastly, she never got to say goodbye.

Kyoko would have broken down there and then at the funeral. She had promised to protect her aunt, and the baby she carried in her womb. Kyoko would have broken down there, really, if the Third Hokage hadn't given her the little bundle of joy with blue azure eyes and a spiky mess of bright blonde hair.

The red head realized that she could still keep half her promise, protect her little cousin brother, Naruto Uzumaki, well aware of his status of being a demon host. She sat at the lake near the Uchiha compound crying with the baby in her arms, tears cascading freely down her cheek. Crying for both her relatives and little Naruto in her arms, the poor babe was barely a few hours old when he lost both parents in one night. Kyoko could feel for him.

What the Uzumaki girl did not expect were cold fingers wiping her tears off her face. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to see a certain stoic Uchiha holding his own baby brother, Sasuke Uchiha, who was the same age as Naruto, save a few months older.

"What are you doing here in the dead of the night? The funeral ended hours ago, Tomato Head." Itachi teased, hoping to lighten her dark and sour mood.

Kyoko pouted at his nickname for her. "I could ask the same thing of you, Ice Princess!"

"I just happened to be on a midnight stroll with Sasu-chan. But I think your little brother needs some rest after a long night."

"Humph, whatever, Princess." Kyoko fumed before stomping off, leaving a smirking Uchiha,

She then realized something and turned back. Itachi raised a brow at her action. Careful of the baby in her arms, Kyoko stood on her toes and planted a chaste kiss on Itachi's cheek.

"Thanks, bastard." She muttered, walking away at a brisk pace.

Said bastard blushed slightly and then smirked. "Watch your language, young lady. We have children here." He scolded, cupping his hand to his mouth so that the still-walking Uzumaki could hear him.

"ASSHOLE!" Kyoko yelled from far. Itachi smirked some more and then headed home to put his little brother to rest. His mission to comfort his tsundere-like teammate went better than he anticipated. Kyoko could be manipulated so easily when it came to him.

_Thirteen Years_

She had a promise to keep and a little five-year old cousin brother to take care of. Just where did Kyoko Uzumaki disappear off to?!

After turning in her mission report, Jounin Kyoko Uzumaki had suddenly disappeared sometime during the night. Naruto was admitted into the orphanage while search parties searched all over Fire Country for his guardian. Many of such search parties included Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha as well before his suicide. A month passed, and no sign of even a body was found. At that time, since Kyoko wasn't on a mission and was within the village walls before her disappearance, she had been classified as a missing-nin.

Itachi realized he had lost both of his teammates, and that he had to move on and protect his village. Maybe he could carry on Kyoko's promise and try to protect Naruto Uzumaki from the mobs that tried to beat him up; he could do that at least. And take up his other best friend's legacy to protect the village.

But there was the deal with the Uchihas' coup d'état against the village for accusing them to be the cause of the Kyuubi attack. And the deal the Council made up for him to massacre his clan for the sake of the village. It only got more complicated when a man by the name of Madara offered to help him with the Uchiha Massacre.

_Twenty-One Years_

Eight years later, after Orochimaru's defection from the Akatsuki, he saw her again. That loud and brash hot-tempered red haired vixen managed to become one of the most stunningly beautiful women Itachi had ever seen. Her aura exerted a more calm and stoic demeanor, possibly on the same level as himself. Kyoko Uzumaki was definitely a changed woman.

Itachi gave the now official member of Akatsuki a nice long observation. She had been one of the organization's most reliable informants and that made Itachi wonder if that was what she left the village for all those years ago. Her hair was as red and fiery as ever, the length obscured by the chin-length collar of the Akatsuki cloak. The cloak ended just above her knees where she wore the organization's standard uniform pants and sandals, dark red polish coating her finger and toe nails. Some of her figure was able to show through her cloak and her collar was open from the top to reveal her hitai-ate tied around her neck, which bore the scratched out symbol of Konohagakure.

Kisame caught his Uchiha partner staring at the new female member and chuckled.

"Oh? Not so asexual as I thought you to be, eh Itachi?" he teased.

Itachi turned to give his partner a glare. Unfortunately, this caught the red head's attention and her eyes met onyx-colored ones. That was when Itachi saw the change in her eyes. Instead of the swirling dark blue that Itachi was used to and strangely attracted to, her eyes were yellow with black slits. They were similar to Orochimaru's, but they lacked the creepy malice behind them, replaced with an unreadable emotion.

Her eyes could have been compared to that of a snake's. However, Kyoko wasn't the kind of person to be dark cunning or sneaky as a certain snake is. She more described that of a dragon, yes that suited her perfectly. She had the fiery red hair, hot-temperedness and her elemental affinity for fire. There was also the fluid gracefulness in her movement that only a dragon at flight could possess as she made her way over to the raven-haired man.

A wakizashi puffed into her hand almost magically. She pointed said weapon at Itachi's face.

"See? I told you swords were better than shurikens." She mocked with a knowing smirk.

"You still remember such a petty conversation from so long ago? You really are a Tomato Head." Itachi teased, smirking back.

"The one who knows seals is the one who wins the battle. Unfortunately for you, I'm a seals mistress."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"That depends, are you scared?"

Kisame watched as the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's faces drew closer, glaring at each other. He knew something was going on between them but he didn't actually think they'd be this close.

"Glare anymore and you two will set the base on fire." The voice of one Sasori cut through their glaring match. "So, Itachi, just kiss the girl and be done with it."

Itachi and Kyoko spent the rest of the night getting new body parts to replace Sasori's burnt ones.


End file.
